tender love
by WaterGirlSierra89
Summary: kagsess pairings. this is where kagome gets left for kikyo but before kagome could return to her home she bumps into someone...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: yeah yeah you know that I do not own inuyasha.

Sierra-Well this is my first kagsess pairing story so if it sucks you can help me by giving me tones of reviews. Read and review. I thank you all who do give me pointers.

'Thinkning' "talking" _dreaming _

Chapter 1 confusion 

_She was running as fast as her legs could carry her. She was almost out of breath. Behind her something was chasing her. "help me" she screamed. The someone or something that was chasing her was now standing in front of her with its two blood red eyes staring her straight in the eyes. That something was the one person she truly feared. He was the lord of the western lands. "please don't hurt me." She screamed falling backward. She hit her head on something. She lay there wondering to herself why inuyasha wasn't there to save her. _

_Suddenly she was lifted into the air by something around her throat. "please don't kill me lord sesshomaru." She managed to say before he gripped her tighter._

" _I do not listen to you. You are my brothers whore and nothing more. You are nothing more then a filthy ningen reincarnation of that dead bitch kikyo." He said throwing her into a tree. _

_Kagome tried to get up but someone put their foot on her back holding her down. Sesshomaru unshealthed his sword and stabbed it into her. _

Kagome jolted up from her sleep with sweat pouring down her face. " phew that was only a dream." She said wiping away the sweat that was over her brow.

Shippo ran over to her. "whats wrong Kagome." Asked shippo

"I am alright shippo. It was just a dream nothing to worry about." She said hugging the young fox kit.

"k" he said running off playing with his yoyo.

Later on through out the day her and Sango went to the hot springs thinking they needed some girl time.

"hey kagome I need some advice." She said looking up to the star filled sky.

"what kind of advice sango?" asked kagome.

"well I think I love miroku but I don't exactly know how to tell him." Said Sango blushing.

"well If I were you I would take him aside and tell him. And I get the feeling that he likes you the same way." She said grinning.

"well ok I am going to go talk to him now I hope you don't mind." She said getting out of the water and then she got dressed.

"no not at all sango I need some time to think anyways." She said smiling as sango said her thanks and walked away.

Kagome sat there thinking for awhile staring at the stars.

Sesshomaru had walked to the spot Kagome was at but did it so quietly she didn't even know he was there. He sniffed the air smelling the scent of his brother and the dead bitch kikyo intertwined.

Kagome stood up and Sesshomaru got a good look at her body. For some reason this aroused his youkai side. But it absolutely discusted his more cold side that he was aroused by this. ' this sesshomaru should not be aroused by such a filthy ningen girl.' He told himself. But before he could turn and walk away kagome screamed.

He turned to look at where kagome was looking at a growling koga. This frightened Kagome.

"what are you doing here you filthy mutt." He growled at sesshomaru.

Kagome looked from koga to Sesshomaru and screamed and dunked her body under the water. She was confused as to why he was there.

He he I will leave this part there. I am kinda having a little writers block. Well review please. And please no flames.

sierra


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I love you guys. sniffle sniffle

Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. R and r. please and thank you.

Chapter 2 deceiving arms.

As kagome looked from Sesshomaru to koga she had one thought in her head. 'why was sesshomaru there.?'

"well that's none of your business as to why I am here." Said the taiyoukai of the western lands.

"well then why are you staring at her with your filthy dog eyes anyway." He said growling.

" I am not staring at the filthy ningen. What interest would I have in my brothers whore." He questioned growling.

Kagome snuck to the side of the hotsprings she then grabbed a towel, her clothes, and her shoes. She quickly got out, got dressed, and ran as fast as she could toward her and her friends camp.

Koga looked around the hotsprings in search of kagome. But when he didn't see her he looked back to sesshomaru and growled. "look what you've done now you stupid dog. You chased kagome off." He barked at sesshomaru.

" I am not the one whos a stupid overly obsessed wolf. Wolves are such foolish creatures." Said sesshomaru turning around and walking off.

"hey you stupid mutt who said you could leave." Barked koga. He growled and walked the opposite way.

' I have to find oout why I am aroused by such a filthy ningen. I will ask her myself.' He told himself as he walked in the direction of where kagome ran off to.

When kagome stopped she was a few feet away from the camp. She stopped moving hearing voices. One voice sounded like inuyasha and the other…kikyo.

"my love come with me to hell. Or at least stay with me. Come with me and forget about kagome. You told me we would stay together forever." She pleaded with him.

"kikyo I love you and I will go anywhere with you" he said embracing her.

A tear slid down kagome's face as she turned away from the camp. " I am going home. I don't care if I got a job to do." She said turning back towards the camp. She grabbed her bag and ran in the direction of the well. " I am sorry guys I just cant stand having inuyasha being with someone else. He should be happier without me." She said. She stopped at the tree where she first met inuyasha at.

Sesshomaru stopped behind kagome. "wench tell me something…" he said

Kagome jumped and turned around with tears streaming down her face.

Muhahahahahahahahahahaha I will be evil and leave it here. Well I am not being evil I am just in the middle of a writers block r and r.

WaterGirlSierra89


	3. Chapter 3

Ok ppls I will try better to put more detail into this chapter. I thank you all for the wonderful reviews. R & R please no flames. Just remember I tried in this chapter.

Disclaimer: yeah I know I don't own inuyasha.

Chapter three unknown feelings.

Kagome and sesshomaru were standing by the tree where kagome met Inuyasha for the first time. (just thought I would let you know)

Kagome stared at sesshomaru through her tear filled blue eyes. The wind was slightly blowing through kagome's hair as her and sesshomaru stood there.

Sesshomaru stared at kagome with his beautiful golden eyes. "miko why are you crying?" he asked staring at her with the usual cold expression on his face.

Kagome buried her face in her hands and began to harder. She fell to her knees crying as hard as her body would let her.

Sesshomaru walked over to kagome and looked down at her. "miko stop crying for what ever your crying for." He said looking coldly down at her.

She looked up at him. "for your information I caught inuyasha with kikyo you selfish arrogant bastard. You don't care about me or anyone but yourself." She yelled at him as she got to her feet. "you don't care about me as I do recall you tried to kill me acouple of times. So if youll excuse me I am going home." She said as she took acouple of steps forward still crying but she was stopped.

Sesshomaru stopped kagome and lifted her chin so that their eyes met. "you will not treat me like that. I am superior to you. That half breed shouldn't be worth your time if he goes after that dead bitch for a live one." He said staring into her blue eyes with his beautiful golden ones.

Tears began to stream down her face from her eyes once again. She buried her face in his fluff and began to cry " I thought you didn't care about me." She cried.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. ' why do I feel this way for her. Why?' he asked himself as he put his head on her shoulder inhaling her scent. ' she smells so pure…she smells like a flower…a rose.' He thought to himself as he closed his eyes.

She had calmed down to where a tear would occasionally fall from her eyes. She move closer to him her head still buried in his fluff.

Sesshomaru moved kagome's hair away from her neck and bent down and began to kiss and nip at her neck.

She moaned and moved her hands to his hair and began to run her fingers through his silver hair. His breath on her neck aroused her and he could sense it. She was enjoying this.

He chuckled to himself knowing that she was enjoying this. With that he slipped his hand up the backside of her shirt and undid her bra and slid it off. He then moved his hand to her breast and cupped it in his hand.

'what am I doing this is inuyasha's brother…I cant betray him like this…but wait maybe…no kagome higurashi get that thought out of your head…I don't want to think about this right now.' She was arguing with herself. She took one hand away from his hair and undid his armor.

After she undid his armor it slid off and he pushed her up against a tree and rubbed himself up against her body. He then put no distance between their lips and slid his tongue around on her lips asking for entrance. Once he got his tongue into her mouth he then began to play with hers. 'what are these unknown feelings i have?' he asked himself as he continued to play with her tongue.

Ok yeah I wrote a short chapter. But seriously I am having a huge writers block. No flames this time please when reviewing. I tried on this chappie so give me a break. Well I gotta go real sleepy

Yours truly,

WGS89


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't written in a while guys but there is a lot going on. And yes I know I don't own inuyasha but I do own the characters you don't recognize. But please review. There is not going to be any details in this chapter but that's because I am at school. Sorry. Review and no flames please.

Chapter 4 making the move.

Kagome and sesshomaru were now on the ground in a mass tangle of body parts. Sesshomaru inside her and kagome moaning. Soon they both hit their climaxs so they stopped and pulled apart and lay there for those very sacred moments in each others arms.

"kagome you should get dressed and go back to your friends they are probably missing you right about now." Said sesshomaru gently running a hand down her cheek.

" I know but I don't want to see that stupid inuyasha again. He is a jerk. I wish I could go with you." She said snuggling up to his bare chest.

"soon enough kagome you will but not now they should not know this happened this is between you and me." He said getting to his feet and getting his kimono on and everything else. "now get dressed and go to your friends." He said and was gone.

Soon kagoome had returned to camp and sat down by the fire now illuminating the now getting dark campsite.

Inuyasha looked her way and growled. "where were you at kagome."

"SIT!" she yelled and not another word from her that night as she went to sleep with out dinner.

Sorry the chapter is so short but I am at school and I don't caught. Well review please and thank for all the other ones.


	5. Chapter 5

Yes I know I don't own inuyasha

Sierra- sorry havent written in a long time a lot of stuff been going on ok well here goes nothing

Chapter 5

Kagome and sango sat in the hot springs together talking as the boys were off doing their own thing.

"hey sango do you think inuyasha is mad at me or something???" asked kagome as she slowly sat in the steamy water with her friend beside her.

" I don't know kagome all I know is that you went missing for a little while and he went all crazy." replied sango as she too waded down into the steamy hot water.

"oh im sorry I just wanted to go for a walk by myself for a little bit" she said as she began to wash herself.

"its ok with me kagome it was inuyasha lets just forget about it for now so that inuyasha doesn't go all crazy again…" commented sango also washing her body…

With the boys…

"miroku where do you think kagome was she smelled different when she came back to camp." inuyasha said with anger in his voice but being the dumbass he is doesn't know why hes mad he just is.

The monk shook his head "I don't know inuyasha but quit worrying so much at least safely back with us now."

Inuyasha merely nodded as he awaited kagome to finish her bath.

Back with the girls…

Shippo jumped out from the bushes and into the water with the women.

"shippo what are you doing here." asked kagome

"inuyasha is being stupid again and worries about you too much…" he replied as he floated around the hot springs.

'I wonder if he knows or not?' kagome wondered to herself.

Later that night…

The group was sitting around a warm fire and getting ready to bed down for the night.

Kagome had just finished laying out her sleeping bag when she felt herself being pulled.

Sango and miroku were already sleeping with shippo and kirara beside them inuyasha was in his usual spot and was surprisingly sleeping.

Kagome lifted herself silently from her sleeping spot and then began to walk…

With sesshomaru…

The demon lord waited as he called to kagome through his thoughts. Soon he was graced with her presence.

"what are you doing here so close to camp" kagome asked…

"I was needing to talk with you.." he replied in a deep gruff voice.

"yeah what about "she replied

"I want you to come live me in my castle…" he simply stated.

Gasping of shock kagome took a step back "b-but what about my friends and my family?"

"you will be able to see them as much as you like think on it" he replied taking her in his arms for a hug he then kissed her softly and then let her go and began to walk away.

Kagome stood there awestruck and didn't know what to do or think. What was she to do stay with her friends or go live with was almost as if she was falling in love with him.

As soon as she returned to the camp it was nerely dawn and she noticed nobody was awake yet and laid herself down and closed her eyes.

………………………………...................................................................................................................

Sorry guys cant write to much I have things to do review and no flames please


End file.
